


Our Childhood, Our Home

by earthshocked



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, I just really wanted to write some 12/Missy OK, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthshocked/pseuds/earthshocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death In Heaven alternate ending where Gallifrey was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Childhood, Our Home

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best but I was upset that Gallifrey wasn't there so... Rated T because there's like one swear word.

The Doctor stared at the black void of space. Just that - void. No stars, and no Gallifrey. It wasn't there. _It wasn't fucking there._ As he closed the TARDIS doors slowly, it began to sink in. She'd lied to him. Her final act was to betray him, one last time. He began to strike the TARDIS console - the one thing that had been there for him all this time, that had never betrayed him or left him, when everyone else did. He took out all his anger on it as sparks flew, at Missy for lying to him, and Gallifrey for not being there, but most of all himself, for even believing that it would be there. He sank down, leaning his head on the control panel as his rage left him, and tears ran down his cheeks as he realised what he'd done. 

"I'm sorry, old girl," he whispered. 

"Who're you calling old?!" An indignant voice replied. A voice he recognised. He looked up, tears still on his face. "Oh, look at the state of you," Missy said, wiping his tears away. 

"B-but you-" the Doctor stuttered. 

"Died, yes," she cut him off. "Do you _really_ think I'd let my own soldier kill me?" She tutted. "Silly, silly Doctor. Now what's the matter?" 

"You lied to me." He gritted his teeth, over the novelty of Missy's return. Missy actually looked offended. 

"No I didn't." 

"Yes, you did." 

"No, I really didn't," Missy told him. She grabbed the display screen and swung it round to face her. 

"Oh, darling," she said. "I _might_ have neglected to give you the last couple of numbers. She didn't even look guilty as she tapped out two extra numbers on the smashed keyboard and set the TARDIS to dematerialize. Pulling the Doctor up by the arm, she drew him into a hug. He sniffed and pushed her away. Missy rolled her eyes, taking hold of the TARDIS controls. The Doctor's eyes widened as he heard the TARDIS materialisation sound. 

"Are we-?" Missy grabbed his arm, interrupting him, and dragged him to the TARDIS doors, kicking them open excitedly. The Doctor clutched tightly to Missy as he saw the familiar orange glow of the Gallifreyan sky, the red grass, and the glass dome of the citadel in the distance. His breath caught. 

"Is it really..." Missy nodded as he trailed off. She took his hand and led him outside, and they sat in the grass until it got dark like they used to do at the academy. 


End file.
